1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil supply device for a closed reciprocating compressor, and more particularly to an oil supply device for a closed reciprocating compressor to minimize a movement of an oil scum and increase pumping amount during an oil supply by improving a structure of an end portion of the oil supply device installed at an end portion of a rotary axle, thereby minimizing a friction noise.
2. Description of the Background Art
A closed reciprocating compressor generally functions to discharge a coolant to outside in a refrigerating cycle of consecutively performing a compression, condensation, expansion and vaporization by means of the coolant.
As shown in FIG. 3, such a closed reciprocating compressor generally comprises a driving section 20 for generating a power inside of a closed container 10 and a compressing section 30 for compressing a sucked coolant by the power from the driving section 20.
The driving section 20 mounted on an upper part of the closed container 10 includes a stator 21, a rotor 22, and a rotary axle 23 coupled with the rotor 22 to incorporate an eccentric shaft 24.
The compressing section 30 mounted on a lower part of the closed container 10 comprises a cylinder 31 and a cylinder head 32 having a compression compartment for compressing a coolant, a piston 33 for reciprocating inside of the cylinder 31, and a connecting rod 34 for connecting the piston 33 to the eccentric shaft 24.
Oil is stored at a lower part of the closed container 10 and pumped to each sliding section by an oil supply device 40 installed on one side of the eccentric shaft 24 for lubrication and refrigeration.
As shown in FIG. 4, the oil supply device 40 is of a tubular shape slantingly mounted toward a central axis of the rotary axle 23 at an end portion of the eccentric shaft 24.
The closed reciprocating compressor in general as described above generates a magnetic field between the stator 21 and the rotor 22 to rotate the rotary axle 23. The piston 33 connected to the connecting rod 34 on the eccentric shaft 24 of the rotary axis 23 sucks the coolant to compress and discharge by reciprocating inside of the cylinder 31. That is, the coolant is repeatedly sucked, compressed and discharged by a continuous reciprocation of the piston 33.
Also, when a centrifugal force (Equation 1) is added to the oil supply device 40 which is fixed to the eccentric section of the connecting rod 34 driven by the rotation axle 23, refrigerated oil collected at the lower part is supplied to the friction movement area of each device section by an elevating component of a force (Equation 2) generated at that time.
F=Fcxc2x7sin xcex8(Fc=Centrifugal force)xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Equation 1
Fc=Mxc2x7rxc2x7xcfx892(M=Mass of rotary body, r=rotating radius)xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Equation 2
However, the oil supply device 40 is slantingly mounted toward the central axis of the rotary axle 23 at the end portion of the eccentric shaft 24 in the closed reciprocating compressor, and is rotated at a high speed by stirring an oil scum when rotating the rotary axle. At this time, the oil supply device 40 periodically stirs the oil scum and generates noise by the irregular movement of the oil scum, which causes increases of the compressor noise and refrigerator noise.
To resolve the above problems, it is an object of the present invention to improve the structure of an end portion of an oil supply device 40 and generate a magnetic field between a stator 21 and a rotor 22 that rotates a rotary axle 23 by being applied a power. Also, when a centrifugal force is added to the oil supply device 40 which is fixed to a eccentric section of the connecting rod 34 by following the rotation of the rotary axle 23, a refrigerated oil collected in the lower part is supplied to the area of friction movement of each device section by an elevating component of a force (Equation 2) generated at that time.
It is another object of the present invention to minimize the stirring times for refrigerated oil O of the oil supply device 40, and also friction noise and oil noise in a device section of the compressor by increasing oil pumping power.
The structure of the present invention to achieve the above objects includes a closed container 10 for storing oil in the lower part, a driving section 20 mounted in the closed container 10 for generating a motive power and a compressing section 30 for sucking, compressing and discharging the coolant by receiving the motive power of the driving section 20.
The oil supply device for the closed reciprocating compressor includes the rotary axle 23 having an eccentric shaft 24 mounted on the driving section 20 for rotating, and supplies oil to the driving section 20 mounted on the lower end of the eccentric shaft 24 and the compressing section 30, wherein the device is characterized in becoming the smaller in diameter from the upper part to the lower part.